


【VD】200码外，一颗苹果掉落下来

by Crystalwort



Series: 斯巴达if [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 阳将万物照得一片混沌，柠檬叶和石榴叶成簇地拢合到一起，斯巴达牵住伊娃的手在不远处看着他们。但丁温热的手掌让尼禄浑身懒洋洋的，维吉尔的臂弯把他锢得很牢，松脂流淌在河水里，他能够感到一个湿漉漉的鼻子在顶蹭他的指头。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 斯巴达if [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	【VD】200码外，一颗苹果掉落下来

每周六下午一点，男孩会准时煮开当天的第三壶牛奶，祖母默许他往奶壶里搅进两茶匙焦糖酱和一勺榛果浆。但任何事情都比待在屋子里望着时钟来得有趣，尼禄用脚底不耐烦地磨蹭着白橡木地板，任何事。

或许他应该去谷仓里找一张纱布再用铁丝和木杆绑到一起，现在正是夏斑蝉唧唧叫的时候；也或者他可以只是从庄园的果树林边缘钻过去，跨过那丛虬结的暗紫色葡萄藤和濡盐侵蚀的溪水，尼禄从丢了羊羔的牧场主那里听说在那边会有一群野狼和它们刚出生的崽子。

祖母在厨房的餐台上剥一筐蒸熟的糖煮板栗，她的手指看起来灵巧纤长，指甲修剪得很干净整齐。她捧起一小碗栗仁和茶壶递给正打定主意溜出门去的尼禄。

“别跑太远。”

伊娃说得很漫不经心，男孩狐疑地盯着她，困惑她是不是背后长了眼睛又可能拥有什么他并不清楚的魔力。

斯巴达在周六的下午只喝茶，工作日和周末则会来一杯酒。他活得足够长，对任何掺杂味道的人造液体都有自己的坚持。南部的葡萄的确足够甜，但用来酿酒是却是相当不适宜，但茶叶不论东方还是西方都有难以取舍的独特风味。

在过去，伊娃偶尔会随便用果林里的酸越橘和葡萄酿一点甜酒，然后把它们浅浅地藏进小酒窖里。虽然门锁一点没破损，但到启封的时候橡木桶里的酒液总会少上一大半。

她的孩子们起先彼此指责，小儿子几乎要用上牙齿咬住他哥哥的脸，但当他们的父亲从他们身边故作镇定地走过的时候，他们开始互相包庇并默契地尝试将枪口调转对外。

尼禄在这一点上并没有遗传她的儿子们。伊娃在天蓝色瓷砖水池里冲干净手掌，她的手指现在蔓延上一些杉木柳皮似的漫蚀沟壑，指甲缝里中的栗壳碎随着水流蜿走。擀面杖并不能把板栗捣碎得非常细腻，但家中也并非需要做到那么精细，她抬头看向窗外。孩子们都拥有自己的灵魂，尽管男孩们都在她的膝弯上读着《牧歌》和《飨宴》长大，但他们仍琢磨出了自己的模样、不停长大，变得模糊不清楚，而她的膝盖渐渐发红并在冬天大地盖雪的时候会变得变形肿痛。

斯巴达把大部分闲暇时间花在了培育柠檬和石榴上，男孩倚靠着坐在祖父的那把对于他来说过于沉重巨大的剑旁，它被斯巴达找来伊娃的旧裙子和毛呢外套随意剪缝一套斗篷恰好足够披上剑柄，俨然伪装成一个恪尽职守的稻草人。

阳光普照，几只夏斑蝉被粘进尼禄的捕虫网里。斯巴达放下铁锹，他坐在男孩身边同他一道分享他妻子煮烤过的一壶橘麦红茶和一碗板栗，石咸草的气味咕哝在热烈的风里使缀满柠檬叶的枝条摇晃起来。

“我想要一只狗。”尼禄说，他沉思着抬头看向他高大的祖父。这个夏天过于漫长，好像看不到尽头，“不需要多特别，就只是一只狗。”

男孩想象一个毛茸茸的影子跺跺爪子踩散聚拢在一起的柠檬和石榴落叶，从庄园的果树林边缘钻过去，淌过那丛虬结的暗紫色葡萄藤和濡盐侵蚀的溪水，几条白边鲑惊慌地从它的爪子底下溜开，沿着崎岖嶙峋的山路继续向上在苍翠的岩穴上会遇见一群野狼和它们刚出生的同样毛茸茸的崽子。

斯巴达伸出他结实厚大的手掌，他轻轻地揉了揉他孙子的头发，他原本看着伊娃站在的窗口，然后偏移开目光突然笑起来，“我保证你会得到。”

尼禄像是察觉到什么似的转过头。

他听到了笑声。

但丁伸出双臂把男孩抱起来，他那头杂乱的头发又变得有些长了，正随意地盘束在光滑裸露的苍白颈后。维吉尔跟着在他的身后，几片柠檬叶簌萧地飘落到他的肩头。他习惯性地微微皱着眉头看望着他的弟弟和儿子，然后在但丁把男孩递到他怀里的时候顿了顿，从大衣里掏出一个黑不溜秋的毛茸茸的圆团。

尼禄坐在父亲的臂弯里惊奇地看着他手掌里小小的东西：它是一只狗，但也是足够特别的一只狗，因为它有三个脑袋。

三头犬崽子原本在维吉尔的手掌里有些恹恹地发抖。

男孩肉鼓鼓的手指抚摸上来让它懵乎乎地打了个喷嚏，但那一小块冰很快就融化在维吉尔的手指间。

一旁的但丁轻轻摩擦着男孩的后颈，那里的毛发软剌地刺着他的手指像是发烫的阳光噗噗地融进松粉的气味氤氲在空气里。好好照顾它哦。他朝他的儿子眨眨眼，轻快地说。

太阳将万物照得一片混沌，柠檬叶和石榴叶成簇地拢合到一起，斯巴达牵住伊娃的手在不远处看着他们。但丁温热的手掌让尼禄浑身懒洋洋的，维吉尔的臂弯把他锢得很牢，松脂流淌在河水里，他能够感到一个湿漉漉的鼻子在顶蹭他的指头。


End file.
